


Secrets (everyone has one)

by Jessica4jess



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Secrets, Slow Burn, Tribadism, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica4jess/pseuds/Jessica4jess
Summary: a hosie fanfic...Every one of us has secrets. When a secret is revealed how the story molds itself is discovered. One has too many, other has none to dig. Let's try to reveal all the secrets.I don't own any characters mentioned.in this fanfiction.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

Hope pov

It's been two years still I don't understand how everything happened as the way it happened. After their sacrifice I reached mystic falls and joined in Salvatore boarding school as my mom wished for me to join. I never tried to attract attention. 

Noone here knows my surname, they just know me as Hope, neither Marshall nor Mikaelson. Only Dr saltzman knows about my tribrid powers and my past, so with others seeing I never use my witch powers. I intend to keep it that way.

I help only Alaric to deal with problems that might be harmful to supernaturals as a return for his help in controlling my powers, anxiety, anger. But I never let him see my sadness or guilt. Luckily I can hide my emotions with others. I opened my dairy and started writing.

Dear mom,

I don't know why I am unable to speak after everything happened, maybe I am not yet ready to accept that you both left me, maybe I was and am expecting to do more things with you like, you to see me change for the first time, to run with me for hours, to hear my stories after school, to guide me through my life, maybe I am waiting for you to show up again as some miracle happened... How can you leave me like that, you are immortal hybrid, you are supposed to be with me forever or till I die and after but.... I.. I won't and will not accept and move on. I will wait for you to show up.. please come back. 

Someone knocked on my door as I am writing in my dairy. I closed the book and opened the door to see a student asking me to go to headmaster's office. I signed her to leave and will follow. I closed my door and headed to Dr saltzman's office. 

I was about to enter when I hear someone talking with saltzman. So, I knocked on the door. After I hear come in, I entered and my gaze is on Alaric, he sighed and looked at me. Then I saw Josette looking at me and her hand is on Elizabeth.

I asked Alaric by my hand moments why am I needed.  
Dr saltzman is saying he needed my help with something and my gaze is locked on Elizabeth who is looking down...? Nope.. crying? Elizabeth is crying and Josette is holding her?!! How is this happening? Why is Elizabeth not saying anything to Josette. I heard Alaric asking me if I catch what he is saying then I remembered I am not listening to him. 

Seeing my expression he frowned his brows and started to explain that a new monster is on the way as the artifact started glowing and I need to be prepared. Elizabeth stood up pushing Josette back, cleared her eyes and said "A new monster is there? Someone remind me why are you not saying this to us? we will accompany you this time to fight the monster, dad! You can't say no this time. when you as human is going to fight then as witches why can't we come along?' 

Josette stepped forward and said"we have been training these past months so we can protect ourselves, let us go, hope is just a werewolf we can give her protection using spells and that would be alot more easy for you guys to defeat the monster"

Alaric stood mouthshut and is looking towards hope to help, hope is giving him awkward smile trying to say him that I can't speak! But also showed him her wolf eyes giving him clue to escape. 

"No girls, Hope is powerful enough to hold them all, we don't have to risk by giving the monsters numbers. And also hope's wolf isn't comfortable around new persons it may attack you guys and I don't want you both near her in her wolf form, so please stop this here and leave." Josette and Elizabeth both looked at each other and sighed, suddenly Josette changed her demeanor and left the room with force.

Elizabeth in confusion said"she is okay till now, what ha..." and seeing hope she locked her lips tights and left. Alaric said"thanks hope, and are you ready to go?". 

"Yes Dr saltzman". They left the office and entered hallways, all students are in a rush to attend their classes, they cleared their way as soon as they saw hope with Dr saltzman. Hope and Alaric went to deal with the monster.

Josie pov

How can I forgot that Hope is there and talk casually with dad. But why did dad asked her to come when we are discussing. It is always like that with Hope, somehow she is exceptional even when she can't express, even when she did mistakes, even when she lost control, even when she hurt students, she always will be excused. 

I don't get it, why is dad so investing with her. She is only a werewolf, maybe alpha, but that doesn't make her invincible. There are so many alphas out there. Why is she the powerful one according to dad. Ughhhh. 

Two years back, dad introduced a new student as hope, a werewolf he said and asked both Lizzie and I to help her with knowing the school. Generally new students shows rare expressions wonder seeing witches, or other supernaturals, or every other faction blending with rival factions. 

We showed her everything and all the time she never said a word out, just a very neutral expression can be seen on her face not a smile not a frown. Lizzie got bored and I saw a flash of golden eyes when she left.

When I was about to ask what it was dad disturbed us and said that she won't talk. I felt sad seeing her. Seeing her I wondered how her voice will be, now I don't have that luck I guess. What if she can't speak I can express myself right?! I will... "Josie, back to earth. Lets go." Said Lizzie.

Dad and Hope entered hallways, everyone cleared out the hallway for them to leave, more like with fear, what will hope do if they are in her way. They left the entrance and out of the school within seconds. 

Hope pov

As soon as we got out of the school Dr saltzman looked at me and thanked me for hinting the escape and reminding him about me. He also said sorry for calling me when he is with twins because he knows I don't like to listen when company is there. 

We went to woods outside of city and dealt with the monster. It is an ogre, a gaint, it's temper is very funny, it is smashing things whatever it could hand on. It almost smashed Alaric, when I killed it on time. 

It was night when we reached school. As we entered kitchen Alaric asked me to eat for my wolf. I was about to nod when twins appeared and asked Alaric if the monster got killed. "Yes babygirls monster is no more for the week". Elizabeth said" who killed it dad? You don't have your crossbow".

"Hope killed it Lizzie and about crossbow" Alaric is saying but was cut by Josette" Hope is in the same dress as before and I saw you haven't carried any dress with you. How did she killed it without turning to wolf dad? Is there another person with you both? Are you hiding something from us to stop us from joining you with fighting?" 

"Josie let me complete baby, yes hope killed it, she used my crossbow when it was about to smash.. s.. so she doesn't have to turn and we forgot it there." I was laughing internally seeing Dr saltzman struggling with his stories to make it look normal actually I killed it with magic spell obviously we can't share it with others. And I signed him that I will leave or else I might slip up my facade.

Note: Past story is almost similar but I would like to change few things, Hope joins Salvatore school after Klaus sacrifice. Noone knows her in the school. She won't speak with anyone.


	2. Yes, Hope can't do magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzi and Josie makes a deal with Alaric which annoys Hope.

Alaric made his way towards twins room and knocked. It took time for them to open, Lizzie opened the door and he went in and wished girls food morning.  
L: dad, why now? Don't you have another hour till you train with hope and ask for us?   
A: babygirl, sorry for disturbing your sleep..  
L: yes dad you should be, I need my beauty sleep to maintain my day.  
A: Josie, wake up please help us with something.  
J: why dad, ask Hope for help. She is powerful enough to do anything.  
A: Josie it has to do with magic and h...  
L: hooo, yes hope can't do magic right! No dad don't ask now for help, when we can't be good enough to defend we can't be good in enough in magic too   
A: Lizzie, school boundary weared off, it is about whole school, so siphon from hope and rebuild it. Emma is not in here today.  
J: why should we siphon from hope when we can use school walls.  
A: because it is more secure, you don't know her power so please do as I say.   
L: but dad, she is just a werewolf and do you think whole school magic is less than her werewolf magic?   
A: Lizzie, she is from a longline of strong werewolf pack so yes she is enough to secure with your spell.  
J: you are not saying complete truth dad, one day you have to tell, you can't dodged our questions for eternity. Why hope is more important than us!  
A: Josie, hope is not important than you both to me, but yes she is a bit more than others. You both are my world. Lizzie, Wil you do it?  
L: we will do it on one condition. She looked at Josie, but Josie looked away with rage. Lizzie sighed and said we will accompany you next time with monster hunting, if you agree then only I will help.  
J: yes I will too. And she looked at Lizzie and smiled for a second before looking away with frown.  
Alaric looked at his daughters and as he has no other way, other witches are not powerful enough to hold the whole school he accepted with Lizzie condition. He had a lot of convincing to do with hope and lot to take care of so truth can't come out.

Both the twins completed the boundary shield with hope in between them, as soon as it completed Lizzie left hope's hand and left from there. Josie and hope are still holding and searching for any signs of weakness in boundary. Having everything cleared, they left to head inside still holding their hands without knowing. Josie was about to start a conversation when   
A: Hope is everything okay.  
Hope nodded her head and ask for permission to run using her wolf eyes. A: yes hope, you can go and I have to talk after your run so head to my office and on the way fetch twins.  
Hope is looking as if are you serious Alaric? Frown is on her face and she showed with signs, what are you talking saltzman, why do I need to be with them there?   
A: just do it hope, I will explain later.

Hope pov:

As I heard Alaric I made my way to the woods and ripped open the clothes immediately shifting and start off with speed. I don't understand Alaric knows I can't communicate with others being there and he never tried to do so but why now, he asked me to come along with twins. Thought of being along with them in discussion is making me nervous and anxiety is eating me, this is not good. I might lose control over my emotions if it happened. I have to inform Alaric now is not right time to discuss. I had a long run and till now I hadn't enjoyed this, so I want to run a little bit more by enjoying this time. Running as wolf is the ultimate thing of my life now, the air along the fur will send great energy throughout the body giving more stamina. I can never get tired of this feeling. Eventually every good thing in my life will come to an end like this run, by now I got used to it so much that when a good thing comes I run away from it as I did two years back. I headed to old mill and changed back and used clothes that I hide there. I think now I am more gathered so I can proceed with what Alaric asked me to do. This run helped me alot I guess thinking so I started to twins room. 

I knocked on their door, when Alaric asked me only Josette is there. If Elizabeth opens the door how will I say to her that I came to get them. She won't understand my signs. I wish Josette opens the door. As I am thinking I hear rustling from inside the room and few seconds later door opened and Elizabeth stood there shocking kind of expression on her face. It is funny to watch but can't laugh you see as I am known as Hope with no emotions.   
L: why are you here?  
I stay calm and am glaring at her.  
L: if you don't have any work go and lock in your room like always, but not stand here without saying anything like a statue.  
I wait for her to reliaze that I won't talk but she keep on rambling like an idiot. Just as I was about to enter her room Josette appeared from behind and said  
J: I forgot to say dad asked us to visit him along with hope, you know why.

Josette and Elizabeth knows? And why am I not included in this, usually Alaric informs me first about anything, even if it is personal. Then why not now?   
L: oh yes! She cried with happiness.  
They closed their door and was about to hold hands but Josette glared at Elizabeth. We made our way to Alaric.

When I joined this school, Josette used to be very friendly with everyone and she even tried to befriend me you know me I run away from good things so I avoided her. Elizabeth used to be self centered. She is not bad but used to not care for others. Suddenly one day everything changed. It's like they exchanged their personalities. From then Josette is being self centered and Elizabeth is caring for others. As I won't speak I never asked to anyone about it whether something happened or not. There is something wrong with them. Hmmm I am judging them as if I have perfect personality how much sarcastic is this!

We three entered his office without knocking as I am going along with his twins.   
A: ha yes, girls I am waiting for you. As I promised the twins for the next time we are taking them along with us both.   
I am confused about what he is saying and asking him using signs is this for real?   
A: Hope, I know you are not comfortable but for this once you have to accept this. I promised them in return for the boundary spell.   
I took nearest paper, pen and write  
H: Alaric you know only my magic is enough for the protection spell and still asked twins, I didn't argue with that but now for doing that you have to accept this condition?   
I managed to hide this from twins sight and Alaric read and put it in shedder.  
A: Emma is not there to spell, so I had to ask for their help. We will talk about this later but for now I have important work for you both.  
He said looking at Elizabeth and me. At first I ignored because he knows he can't pair me with either but still he did. Without any other way I took a deep breath and left the room, waiting for Elizabeth outside the room.


	3. ground you to socialize

Hope pov

Working together with Elizabeth is such a hard work, she never remembers that I won't speak and expects me to speak with her. So I took a risk and did something I thought will never do. I took my phone out and messaged her number to talk to me through texts. She fished out her phone from pocket and read the text with a frown. She wonders about whose number the text came from. Oh lord! Why can't she use her brain. I am waiting for her to register that it is me who messaged her when she asked me about the same. Deadpan, I showed her my phone with the text screen. 

She had her eyes wide and eyebrows rise up upon seeing that, it kind of looked funny for her to remain shocked but I can guess why, because I never gave anyone my number except for Alaric. She immediately realised her mistake and texted back with shocked emoji. 

Alaric came with Josette and asked us three to track history of artifact. He said that if we can track then we can know more about what Malivore is and how to end it or control it. He believes there is good in everything and so we can use it as advantage.

That belief is the same thing he has in me, I don't know why he thinks so, there is nothing good about being me, being reason for deaths, being a tribrid when I am the first or maybe last, being a Mikaleson with so much power with my temper. 

"Dr Saltzman, I will accept to this under one condition. I will use one spell that you wouldn't like for me to use, if you are okay with it then I will work with them for this once, or else convince your daughter's to stay calm here in school" 

"What is that spell Hope, I need to see it before I agree on it, if I smell any danger I will ground you to socialize, deal?" Alaric said, I know Josette can understand my signs because she used t.. to.... Hmmm sigh, that is for another time. Elizabeth turns towards Alaric and cracked open holding her stomach.

"Dad that's so funny, why won't you ground us both like this, why it's always plus with Hope but not with us, anyways what is she saying? Asking you to send us away?" Elizabeth says 

"Baby girl, it is not a punishment to you since you enjoy it, but you don't know anything about Hope so don't barge in between us when we are discussing" he said it with a tone that seemed like a warning 

Josette asks "dad, what spell Hope is talking about. What does she have to do with spells"

"Josie, Hope is asking the spells to help Emma, we asked her to do some research and please don't question every conversation between us, or my decisions. Just know they are for good" 

"Okay dad, but next time include us witches, for helps with spells not a wolf, that kind of adds to the already started fire between us and Hope"

Alaric looks at me asking why did you have to ask about spells infront of the twins expression.

"By the way dad, we don't know because someone won't " before Elizabeth can complete her sentence a loud crash disturbs the conversation.

All four of us run towards the sound, there we saw Jed one of the wolf in my pack and Cavin one of the vampire started a quarrel in the middle of the stairway. They are using their strengths and slamming each other into walls around. 

As alpha I went forward and stopped them before more damage happens. I ordered Jed and he submitted to my power but Cavin being dumb came on to me. Such a grave mistake for him to forget who he is dealing with. 

In an instant I hold him off his feet and pinned him to the wall. Alaric tried to stop me but seeing a flash of gold he stepped back. He zipped his mouth looking at me. He is clever, he knows me well so he is warning me not to lose my cool and rage up. Because he knows in my anger I may show what I truly am to all the bystanders. 

I controlled my wolf and to keep Cavin in his limits I took him to cellar and locked him up in a room. I asked Alaric to strain him for two days for his actions and said I will punish Jed for his.

I made my way to the woods and ordered all the pack members to meet at the clearing for disciplinary action. This is actually the first time a fight like this happened I need to know the reason. 

I help Alaric in protecting the school, I can't allow faction fights to grow. Alaric knows what I do is for the school. So he won't argue with my instructions. I saw the twins following me untill now. I faced them and signed to Josette to go back. They simply nodded and left, maybe they feared what I would do if they utter a word.

When Hope joined Salvatore school:

Alaric and I are walking to docks for my training, he suggested for me to join the pack, Jed is the alpha. I said "I can't join his pack, I have my own. You know that Dr Saltzman. Why are you even trying"  
" Hope for us to maintain your secret, you should be with the pack here, I know you can't be a member but only be as the alpha, so I am offering you a chance to prove your strength with the present alpha and make him submit to your power." 

"Alaric, you know I can't be the leader, I can't command them, I don't have that strength to lead them towards right path, so it's a waste of time. Let's just try to tell them that I already have a pack"

"Hope I know these students well, the alpha will not allow lone wolf to be here. He will force you to join, it may lead to frequent fights. They need to know you are powerfull. For now we will not disclose your pack as crescent but just be the alpha. You don't have to lead them right away."

"So funny Dr Saltzman, you know how this will work for wolves. If you are in pack, they are my responsibility. I am not meant to handle that now. Give me some time. I will think about it. For now I need to run."

"Okay Hope take your time, cast a barrier deep into the woods so none can enter your running place. No one here knows you can turn at any time"  
After training I am packing my backpack, when Alaric said "Hope, is this okay for you?" I didn't get what he meant by that so I asked him what, "being here in the school, are you comfortable? I know it's just been a week for you, if you ever feel like you can't handle anymore you are always welcome to visit my office to talk. You don't have to do this alone. Don't hesitate"

" Thank you Alaric, I know. But don't worry it won't get to that" I feel welcomed by him, even though it's just a week he took great care of me, like his own daughter. He is a good person. 

My thoughts are brought back from the past with all the pack gathering. I asked Jed to meet me after this meeting. I gave warning to each one of them next time this won't be acceptable. A wolf of my pack should never start a fight. Temper of wolf can be in control of the person. It needn't have to be reason for their loss of control. Have I told you what his punishment is? No? Then, Let me say he has to stop drinking potion for next five shifts. That potion helps to numb the pain during their shifts on full moons. I prepared the potion with aunt Freya's help, of course no one knows that except Alaric. 

I don't have to mention it. Everything that points to me is known to Dr Saltzman, except for the pain. He doesn't have to know my sufferings. Not only him noone has to know that, neither family nor the people in school. They are the only ones that I care for deeply. 

It doesn't mean I don't care about this world, don't take me as person who doesn't have humanity. I care for this world be it supernatural or human. Me being Mikaleson has nothing to do with evil, their history is not mine. 

They made sure that I don't have to face the result of their actions. So I have to remain just Hope. Without a last name that I am very proud of Mikaleson or Marshall. Either of them I would be happy to wear with utmost respect and pride.

Sorry for getting carried away. I dispersed the pack and made my way to go for a run. When I am about to head for the old mill where I keep my spare clothes I heard a snap made by something or someone. 

Facing towards the sound I searched the place but found nothing. Leaving my itch for a run there I went back to my room.

Note:  
When ever I say Hope's lines just imagine her using sign language till I mention that she actually uttered the words loud.


	4. I miss our bond

Josie pov

When Hope is asking dad about some spell, I was confused as to how she can use any spell? And when dad asked her to explain about it briefly later I was more confused why is he even considering. It always irks me when dad treats Hope like she is a witch and can do magic. She has werewolf magic I accept that doesn't mean she can do actual magic spells. 

I can understand if he wants to protect us by not including us in fights, he is a dad, but thinking Hope can do everything standing in the front line for us in times of danger is selfish. She might die in a fight, it's not right of him to keep her as a guard to this school when she is just a student like us yet he doesn't listen and Hope doesn't argue with this. 

We are not friends but also not enemies to not care. Care? Why am I even thinking about caring. It's not like I actually care about her or anyone else. No one does care about me then why should I care for others! That's right! 

The fight is a first between factions and it's very serious not some bet like they used to be. And seeing Hope's anger I thought she will kill Cavin. But dad's signs got to her quick and she controlled it like a snap. She immediately changed to her normal emotional less expression. Till now I just saw anger and no emotion on her face. 

Lizzie and I are very curious what punishment she will give to Jed so we followed her. When she asked to leave we both nodded. Lizzie went right back to school. I cannot stop my footsteps now that I am trying to decipher her expression. I quickly said an invisibility spell and followed her to the pack. I even covered my scent remembering wolf ability of scent. 

She looks very determined about her pack behaviour, prim and proper, scary yet calm. For a bit I thought she is showing a new emotion on her face but no. I try to imagine her laugh. It might suit her. When she heard the sound of a twig break under my foot I thought she caught me and I feared what might happen, luckily she ignored. 

I head back to cafeteria when a group of witches stopped and tried to tease me. Generally if Lizzie is around no one will stop me, but she is nowhere to be seen. I ignored them and was about to take food to my room, one of the witch tried to slap me. It is not at all new to me, but what suprised me the most is when her hand stopped in the mid like it was paralysed. And she was soaked in grape juice that was in her other hand. I looked around who did this but found none.

Once again I scanned carefully, Lizzie just entered, Mg is with his vampire friends, if he did this then his friends wouldn't keep calm they will laugh, so not them. Hope is with some of her pack members eating. If they did I would have noticed because they don't have superspeed to escape. And others witches who doesn't tease at the other end. Then I saw Penelope Park, a smirk on her face and a blush when our eyes meet. Is she doing this. 

I observed last time when something like this happened, someone teasing me and they got hit back in return. I remember our paths crossed then also. Is she helping me? But why now? When we were in relation, she never tried to stop others, then why is she doing this now after a year of our break up. Does she want me back now so she is helping me? 

She maybe helping me but still doing that in hiding, still that coward she used to be. The reason for our break up is that she never stood up for me. She says she loves me but never tries to be brave for me. If ever she showed some kind of reaction I would have let it go. No, none. So I had to let her go. 

If not her who is willing to help me,I need to find out and ask why they are helping me. Next time this happens I am gonna observe very carefully for that person helping me. Lizzie and I have been summoned by my dad. She looked my way and I nodded. 

We entered his office, to see him engrossed in his papers. As usual Hope is beside him. She seems to be everywhere now a days. Before she used to eat in her room, spend time in her room alone. Now, she is walking through halls, reading in library, eating in hall, of course alone but still she appearing infront of people is a suprise. 

"Dad, why are we here?" Lizzie asked him. I just rolled my eyes at Hope and sat on the couch there. 

"Ha yes Elizabeth, we are having a new student tomorrow. He is a werewolf, recently triggered his ability, needs to be kept in look out. You both need to welcome him. So be ready while Hope and I will fetch him tonight" 

Again Hope, it's really frustrating hearing her seeing her everywhere. Next time I don't know what I will do to her if this continues. Lizzie seems to observe my tension she held my hand. I pulled my arm with force and warned her not to hold me. She looked sad for a second then composed herself. 

"Okay dad, we will do that, can we go now?" I asked and left without his answer. 

Lizzie entered our room. She took her pyjamas and after having bath she came back to her bed. She stood near her bed and wishpered something. I didn't get what so I asked her

" What is it Lizzie?" Anger towards hope is still there in my words, she flinched and said

" Is it necessary for you to show all that on me? " I heard a sob, so I immediately got up and went to her side. I felt a little bit gulity for what happened. So I took her into a hug and let her cry. After she stopped we both slept like we used to in the past.

"I miss this Jo, I miss our bond. Please come back to yourself Jo, why all this for a stupid reason" 

"Stop it please Lizzie, when you know the truth, no need to worry" 

" Jo, who helped you today? Do you know?" 

" No Lizzie, I don't know. But I have to know who is that, I thought for a second it is Penelope, but she wouldn't dare to do that infront of all but also when I was saved from teasing last time she is there and today I saw her smile when it happened" 

"May be Jo, she is trying to please you, as it is the whole reason for your break-up, she is trying to get you back?"

"Hmmm let's sleep, sorry Lizzie but I will go to my bed, dad might visit us sometimes" 

She sighed and left my hand. I went to my bed and wished tomorrow will be different. As it is weekend I will go to mystic grills to meet my friend. 

I woke up and reached for my phone to check the time. It's still 2, normally I will wake up at 4 when I had to go in city. If I sleep now I can't be up by 4 and Lizzie has to be woken up by me. If not she can sleep the entire day. It happened once already. I don't want to hear her complaint again. So I made my way to the docks to get some peacefull time.

While I am going there I heard a howl, seeing around me I realised that it is a full moon. Oh god! I am already half way there. Luckily it is still accessable to magic so I siphoned from ground and went further. Ever since Hope became the alpha she convinced dad to permit wolves to change in cells and after run in deeper woods with boundary spells. 

Sometimes wolves might cross the boundary dad says I don't know how! So I am walking carefully checking around. As I was about to cross old mill, I saw a white wolf slowly making its a way into the building. I observed for any attacks, no so I thought to watch the wolf for a minute to make sure.

Then I heard the wolf howl very loudly and it's filled with so much hurt like it's wounded. But it seems perfect. Maybe it's pouring out inner feelings. It almost looks like the wolf is crying. Then a minute later it went again running. I thought who that might be! They always seem cheerful. 

Leaving my thoughts there I went to the docks. There I sat relaxing. I lean back and closed my eyes. I heard steps behind so I looked and saw Hope making her way here. She looked as if in thought. That's a new expression I saw on her. 

She sat down beside me and staring into the lake as if I am not there. I snort and sat straight making her to look towards me. She looked suprised to see me there. Seriously?!! She never saw that I am here! Am I that invisible to her? 

" Looks like you can't only speak but also can't see someone trying to have peace" Hope glared at me for my words. She looked like she was about to say something.

When I stared at her more carefully she signed me that " I need this as much as you". At first I didn't get what that means. Then it felt like she means relaxing or may be peace. We both maintained our stares silently. 

I never observed her eyes this closely or particularly except for the first time we met. Because they are beautifully blue like we can just stay staring into them whole life. Once I realised then I stopped looking into her eyes. But now as I observe her expression remained emotionless but her eyes speaks sadness. 

"Is your wolf white?" She was taken aback by that question. She gave no reply. But a flash of gold gave through my answer. She doesn't want me to know her wolf, so she got angry. I made no effort to speak again. She sighed and pat on my shoulder to get my attention. I steered my looks away from Lake towards her she showed her fist like a knock which meant yes in sign language. 

Oh god! She answered!! "Why are you crying" the question escaped before I could stop. She shook her head and signed "no I never cry". Now when I look at her I realised that her face shows no expression but her eyes shows something different. Sadness, hurt, fear and hope?!! A flicker of every emotion ran through those eyes. Even love! Then her eyes remain in state of anger definitely not on me. May be anger on herself! 

I can understand them because I am kind of in same situation where I can't speak out but to hide all these. Is Hope doing the same as me. Hiding away all deep inside and acting brave and bitchy! Well I am not bitchy or brave just acting as if nothing matters. 

She suddenly stood up and ran again into the woods. Sadly but don't know why, I went towards school. I opened the kitchen door and stepped into hallway I saw Emma and dad talking seriously. I never thought that two hours flew away so easily, they are walking towards me so I stood there till they greeted me good morning! Changing their stances in a fraction of second. 

Dad is saying that Emma need to start to take assessments of every student again for this year. Both are discussing along the way with me beside them. Then I saw all the wolves back from their shifts. I wondered how they came back when there are boundary spells holding them out in the woods. Emma is still here with dad. Usually Emma is the only one that casts the spells that can hold all of them enough. Only she can uncast them. Did dad let another student do this besides us? 

I was about to ask him the same when he worriedly went towards Hope seeing her, and Hope said "Dr Saltzman, I need to discuss something with you. It's urgent" he said "okay, let's talk on our way to some work I have in the city" 

Will Hope complain to dad that I am out during the curfew! Oh no! I cnt get in trouble now, can I? I said to Landon that I will visit him today. Leaving my worries there I made a quick turn to my room and get ready quickly waking Lizzie up. "Liz, I will head out early today see you tonight" 

I have time before my father can punish me if Hope snitches to him. So I left the school. He can't call me back once I went out. That's a silent agreement between us.


	5. you will get hurt Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's build a friendship between Hope and Lizzie here when Josie is out. *Wink*

Lizzie pov

After Josie woke me up I rolled around for another hour before waking up. Getting ready I went to have breakfast where I saw some witches already are in a group gossiping. When they saw me they immediately stopped what they were discussing and left cafeteria. Then I know it's something about Josie because if anything else they will ask me to join. Only in topic relating to Josie they avoid me. 

But I don't understand why Penelope is there if it is relating to Josie. According to Josie she is trying to help her secretly?? May be it's not Park helping Josie. I took something to eat and saw around. Mg and Kaleb are with other vampires hanging out. I went to sit beside Mg. All of them waved me a hello and continued their chat. 

I turned towards Mg and asked him and Kaleb to follow me after I ate. They nodded. Completing i made my way to the woods through kitchen back door. In a few minutes they both reached me and we high fied each other. We three casually hangout sometimes like this. Noone knows about this. We asked Josie to join but she refuses most of the times, of course joins sometimes when I was being stubborn. 

After some fun I asked them what the witches were discussing. I know they heard because they have a serious expression when I entered. They hesitated to say. "Mg, Kaleb I know it's about Josie, please say something. Are they planning to tease her again? Are they bad mouthing her? Do I need to be on alert?" Seeing me rant Mg stopped me from saying further. 

Then Kaled started " they are discussing about the fight between Jed and Cavin, fangirling Hope and the reason for the fight" 

I don't believe what he is saying, "if this is the topic then why they stopped after seeing me" 

" Lizzie, the reason is Josie it seems" Mg said. 

"Funny Mg, Josie is not even there when it happened. She is with me in dad's office."

" Actually she is the not the reason but they fought for Josie?" Kaleb said

" For Jo? Why?", " You know that Jed and Josie used to be friends when he is alpha, but when hope came and she became the alpha, noone knows what happened, but Josie completely changed" Mg stopped what he is saying in sadness but I need to know so I asked Kaleb to continue he doesn't hesitate to tell the truth. 

" Cavin said Josie stopped being his friend or girl because he lost his power as alpha, and said I wish I could be king of vampires then Josie might be his girl to use, Jed couldn't stop his wolf to protect her reputation. The witches were saying Josie did use him for his power" 

" How dare they do this, teasing her is one, but degrading her character like this? I won't leave anyone who said this" 

Seeing my rage Mg and Kaleb stopped me and tried to calm me. Oh no! I need Josie or dad now to control this. What to do? They both are not here, "Mg, lock me in the cells, I can't control my magic. Fast, dad and Jo are not here, I need to be controlled, only they can calm me down" 

They both used their vamp speed and locked me in cells which can control magic, they stayed there with me for an hour. I told them to leave and get dad when he arrives. I know Josie went out so I don't want to disturb her. When they left I sat on the cot placed there.

After a few minutes I heard something so I went and looked through the door. " Dad, is that you, I am here in this cell"  
I didn't hear any response. Then I heard three taps from the next cell. Then I heard my phone vibrate. I unlocked it and saw a message from Hope.

" Why are you here?" She asked plainly. Is she here with me? Then why didn't she replied when I asked. And why is she messaging. 

" Why are you messaging me without replying to my question" 

"Are you that forgetful Elizabeth" with a frown emoji. 

" What Hope, what did I forget"

" Don't you still get it girl?" 

" Please stop this and answer me Hope whatever"

She huffed loudly and replied " because I won't speak remember?" 

What do I always forget that! She never speaks, is it so hard to get to my brain. I keep making fool of myself. " Oh right, you are Hope, sorry, I am not in mood to bicker"

" You are saying if you met me once or twice, by the way you can just answer me not need to type back, I am in the cell beside I can hear you" Hope replied

" This might the longest conversation you ever been in with anyone" I spoke out, somehow she is distracting me with her replies.

" Yeah, it is except for your dad. Why are you here Elizabeth" here comes again dad and Hope.

" Please don't bring my dad here too. And also don't call me like that, it irks me more, I need to control myself. I don't know how, Josie and dad only can. Josie is out, I don't want her to cut her day short for me, dad is out who knows what fight you both are leading" I said somewhat calmly.

" I am here that means you know not always your dad goes missing it's on me, why do you hate him for this, he has duties bring a principal. You both should understand that, he often feels hurt that he can't give his to you both, he doesn't say it but I get that seeing his helpless expression" 

"See that's the problem, we should get to know this first, but he never tries to share this with us, if he did we won't bring it this far. Him giving you time rather than us is what all this is about, we need him but he needs the powerful alpha Hope" I pour out my anger in words. 

" Okay, I agree he is at fault too, he doesn't need me, he is just protecting his daughters from dangers. He cares lot about you so he chooses not to include you in mission monsters. I would die to have someone like that atleast next birth if at all any"

She continued typing " we started on wrong basis, treat me as a friend, then you might feel like I am taking your father away"

" Hope, this is the funniest thing I heard about past two years, don't you get that Hope has no friends how can I say feel you as a friend. It might help if we really are friends, but no you never let us be your friends. Which gives us the thought you are only doing this to break our family" 

" Sorry Elizabeth, but I am sure it's not like that, he cares for me a bit more than remaining students but it is not close enough to a pebble for his love towards you both. I can't really have a friend, so just imagine I am your friend" 

" We just had a very friendly conversation Hope, why can't you have a friend when can do this, I should have been able to look at you now, for once I might be able to see a change in you emotionless face. Shock, smile, tears anything would be great" I laughed out loud. " Send me a selfie" 

" No, you can't be serious, even in the pic you will see me as always" Hope replied along with a frown and unamused emojis

"Why are you here Hope, did my dad gave you punishment? " 

" For the last time I am saying, not everything related to me is your dad doing nor everything related to your dad is my doing, he takes me with him because I gave no other option and he have an advantage with me in these fights that he don't have with you guys" 

"Nice way to doge my question, yeah I know the advantage a powerful alpha, with impossible healing ability, right" 

" One of it, but I don't want to answer and loose our advantage" 

" So your pack kept you here?" 

" You don't know a thing about wolves? They can't defy me or go against me, I came here myself to control my wolf just like you did. I can suggest a way out for you to calm down" 

" Yeah I don't know, what's wrong with your wolf, you have an escape to run whenever you need right?" 

She didn't reply for a while.   
"Come with me, I will try to help you, I am doing this for your dad like in way of returning his favours towards me" 

" Thank you Hope, I really appreciate your concern towards him, he needed someone to handle his works sometime and you do exactly that" 

"Okay I can try new way to control, I can't always wait for one of them to come, I have to learn to control myself. Have to atleast try, let's go will try your way Hope"

"Wait, is your magic in control now" 

" For now it is Hope because I am in this cell, if I get out I can try holding it in for a minute or so" 

"Don't try Elizabeth, let it out, and when your anger is full on, just take deep breaths and use that magic to create an illusion that makes you happy. You can use new one every time or if it can help one happy place everytime, try it now I will let you out of the cell" I saw on my phone.

" if I can't control you will get hurt Hope, as much as I hate your guts, I don't want to hurt you for now" I tried to ease my tension with change in seriousity.

" It's okay Elizabeth, I will heal within seconds, there is nothing here in this cellar that can kill me for now so don't hold back, try to do this. If you can it might be useful later" 

I tried to do just as she said. At first I couldn't do it, the ground shook, a small wave of magic escaped and Hope it wall with small wounds around, she asked me to continue trying, so I did. Mg and Kaleb came down, they stood shocked. Do you why? Because I did it. I used the magic I siphoned from around in anger unknowingly and created a beautiful illusion where Josie dad, mom and I are all playing with snow and in a distance Hope is carefully observing us. This never happened us playing like this but it seemed the most happiest.

My phone vibrated and I saw who it was. " I am very happy to have found a place in your exciting illusion Elizabeth" Hope messaged. I looked at her, she is smiling??? That's new no no that's impossible. I felt a tap on my shoulder. Looking back I saw Hope just like usual emotionless. 

She raised her eyebrows and left from there with a text. I just saw her in front of me when did she get behind me!!! I looked at the illusion again hope is still there. Then it occured I gave Hope a place in my happiness.i already accepted her as a friend without a start. 

Somehow that conversation this control therapy? May be not therapy made her my friend. Mg said "did we just saw a scene where Hope laughed?!" 

"Shut up Mg, it's just an illusion, let's try to make it real, that is good" I smacked him and he nodded " it really looked good than that neutral or scary face of hers" Kaleb said.

We laughed and went to cafeteria. It's already end of the day. Did we talked for that long, I did even have my lunch. I need to talk to Josie about this. How will she react!


End file.
